Sangre Youkai
by kavictori
Summary: Un ser que es dominado por su sangre youkai olvida completamente el razonamiento y sus sentimientos más importantes. Olvida quién es y el por qué de su existencia. Se vuelve ciego ante todo, no distingue entre el bien y el mal. (Me mudé de usuario, antes era Hikari-Ryota06). Reescrito; tratando de mantener la esencia del original.


Todo sucedió muy rápido. Aprovechando que Inuyasha fue a cazar algo para la cena me escapé. Ya no podría soportar un segundo más el permanecer obligada al lado del que alguna vez consideré mi amigo; mi amado. Ahora lo único que deseaba era obtener la libertad para volver junto al ser que realmente amo, y ésta era la última oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo; y gracias a la ayuda de Sango y Miroku -y a la poción para ocultar mi aroma- podría finalmente conseguirlo. El efecto de la poción solo dura 3 horas, pero confío en que tendré el tiempo suficiente como para llegar donde mi amado.

Corro desesperadamente por el bosque mientras que por mi mente cruza un solo pensamiento; "_llegar donde él"_, el único ser con quien podría ser completamente libre y feliz, aún después de lo que sucedió.

_Desde hace algún tiempo que Inuyasha comenzó a comportarse_ _de una manera extraña; se mostraba más huraño e insoportable de lo normal. Sus celos hacia cualquier persona (macho) que se me acercara se volvían incontenibles, tanto así que estuvo a punto de matar a Koga._

_ Al poco tiempo, la pulga Miôga nos dijo lo que estaba sucediendo; Inuyasha lentamente estaba comenzando a ser dominado por su sangre youkai. Con el paso de las semanas la situación se tornó aún peor; no me dejaba ni siquiera estar a solas con Sango, ni que decir de cierto día en que Sesshomaru apareció frente a nosotros reclamando mi presencia. _

___ Inuyasha es despistado la mayoría del tiempo, y en una ocasión -gracias a su descuido- fui rescatada de un destino fatal por su medio hermano; viéndome "obligada" -gracias a la insistencia de la pequeña Rin- a vivir un tiempo en su castillo mientras mis heridas sanaban. Muchas veces Inuyasha trató de sacarme de ahí aún en contra de mi voluntad, pero el señor de las Tierras de Oeste se lo impidió todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que se cansó de intentarlo bajo la promesa de que regresaría con el grupo al momento que me sintiera mejor._

___ Sin embargo, en el tiempo que mi cuerpo tardó en recuperarse, muchas cosas cambiaron. Aprendí a leer las miradas y silencios de Sesshomaru, cada vez pasábamos más tiempo juntos, e irremediablemente una tarde de primavera revelé mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Esa tarde me entregué en cuerpo y alma a él, descubriendo que mis sentimientos eran respondidos de la misma o más fuerte manera al ser marcada como su hembra. Todo fue bello mientras duró, no obstante ambos sabíamos que yo debía regresar con Inuyasha y cumplir la promesa de recuperar los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama._

___ Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea. Inuyasha se percató inmediatamente de que algo raro pasaba con mi olor, pero lo atribuyó al tiempo que pasé en el castillo del "bastardo de Sesshomaru" y no quiso pensar más en eso. Y ese día, en el que Sesshomaru apareció reclamando mi presencia a su lado la bomba finalmente explotó. Apareció Kagura reclamándole a mi amado el por qué de haberme marcado como suya y de paso dejándome preñada. Ante esto, Inuyasha perdió el control de sí mismo; no permitió que me fuera con Sesshomaru secuestrándome con ayuda de Kagura, quien presa de sus celos enfermizos comenzó a atacar a mi amado. _

___ Sango y Miroku se fueron con nosotros para ver que nada malo me sucediera y para tratar de hacer recapacitar a Inuyasha de dejarme libre. Pero llegaron tarde, él gozó haciéndome sufrir, torturándome y finalmente matando a mi cachorro que ninguna culpa tenía de lo que estaba sucediendo._

Cada vez falta menos para encontrarme con él, siento su presencia acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estoy. Me detengo agotada, ya nada podría dañarme si estoy a su lado, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará ante el hecho de no haber podido proteger la pequeña vida de nuestro cachorro.

Al fin lo veo, con esa típica expresión inmutable en su rostro, pero yo sé que no es así, sus ojos se muestras ante mi preocupados y temerosos. Llega a mi lado y me estrecha entre sus brazos, me refugio en su pecho y comienzo a sollozar amargamente, expresando así todo ese cúmulo de emociones que hay en mi; dolor, miedo, alivio. Sesshomaru se da cuenta que no consiguió llegar a tiempo para salvarnos a ambos; sabe que nuestro bebé ya no está en mi interior, y su sangre youkai despierta, clamando venganza contra el ser que destruyó su estirpe, contra el bastardo que osó tocar lo que es suyo por ley.

Me deja sola en medio del bosque. Sé a donde se dirige, y corro nuevamente tratando de darle alcance, lo cual es algo imposible para mi que soy una simple humana. Cuando lo encuentro el escenario que se presenta ante mis ojos es devastador, el cuerpo de Kagura despedazado, Sango y Miroku muertos sobre un gran charco de sangre, y por último, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha enfrascados en una batalla de la cual ninguno de los dos saldrá victorioso. Las heridas que ambos tienen son graves, y con cada movimiento que hacen pierden un poco más de sangre.

No quiero que continúen con esta batalla sin sentido, dominados por el poder de su sangre youkai, y es por eso que me interpongo entre los dos con el único deseo de que paren dicha locura, pero ya es tarde para eso, el ataque que lanzaron con las últimas fuerzas me da de golpe, y caigo instantáneamente muerta en medio de ellos, quienes al poco tiempo después caen de la misma manera; quedando así concluida una de las batallas más devastadoras conocidas en el Sengoku.

* * *

___-_Kagome, hija, está lista la cena!-le avisa su madre desde el inicio de la escalera.

-Ya voy mamá!-responde mientras detiene lo que estaba haciendo para salir de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Hermana terminaste la historia que estabas escribiendo para tu clase de literatura?

-Si Sota ya está lista, ahora sólo me queda estudiar para el examen de historia que tengo mañana.

-Me dejarás leerla?- pregunta esperanzado por saciar su curiosidad con aquello que entretuvo a su hermana la mayor parte de la tarde.

-Claro Sota, a lo que terminemos de cenar te la paso para que la leas.

-Gracias hermana.

* * *

___Un ser que es dominado por su sangre youkai olvida completamente el razonamiento y sus sentimientos más importantes. Olvida quién es y el por qué de su existencia. Se vuelve ciego ante todo, no distingue entre el bien y el mal, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sólo se deja guiar por la maldad, por ese deseo irrefrenable de asesinar a cuanto ser se le cruce en el camino, y no se detiene hasta saciar su sed de sangre._


End file.
